


(show me your love) before the world catches up

by JemTheKingOfSass



Series: ...and then what happened? [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemTheKingOfSass/pseuds/JemTheKingOfSass
Summary: After watching the 3rd years at Nationals, it's late, so returning to his training facility has to wait until tomorrow. Haruka needs a ride back to his apartment for the night.





	(show me your love) before the world catches up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misila/gifts).



> So I saw this [tweet](https://twitter.com/nenufair/status/1043387719844544512) from the lovely Misila. And here we are. Hope it's kind of what you were imagining, sweets! <3
> 
> Title is taken from Panic! at the Disco's [Collar Full](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZAIEAG6Vgk), a RH anthem of mine.

 

* * *

 

Rin shifts the car into park, releasing the brake and spinning in the driver’s seat to regard his immobile passenger. “Okay so, here we are.”

 

Haru stares back at him, eyes intense, trying to communicate something but it’s indecipherable. His face is flushed and the tips of his ears are tinged with pink.

 

Rin turns the other direction, craning his neck out the open window. “This is some building, Haru! Hmmm, you're an artist. Did you pick it for its architectural appeal or is there some other reason you chose this place?”

 

Haru flinches when a finger digs into his side. “It’s a nice apartment.”

 

“Tch, a nice apartment. Is that all you have to say about it? You must have seen dozens of ‘nice’ apartments when Kisumi dragged you out.” Rin needles him, prolonging the moment they are tangled in, though he is aware if he sits idling on a busy street much longer, he is likely to get slapped with a fine. “It’s probably near a pool or something.”

 

The blush adorning Haru’s cheeks darkens and the color in his ears creeps lower until the entire back of his neck appears to be burning. He scowls with determination out the windshield. A part of Rin longs to place his fingers on the reddened skin and see if it’s hot to the touch.

 

Undeterred by Haru’s taciturn reluctance, Rin unbuckles his seat belt and twists over the center console, not minding the gear shaft poking uncomfortably into his side too much, because this game is totally worth it. He pops Haru’s personal bubble without remorse, smirking in Haru’s face. “Tell me, Haru, how close is the pool? Could you dive into it from your balcony? Does it tempt you out of bed in the morning with its cold watery fingers? Can you smell the chlorine from your kitchen?” Rin snickers as Haru huffs in annoyance, warm breath hitting his chin. He pulls back, suddenly quite overheated himself, as imagined flashes of Haru gasping into his mouth force themselves unbidden into his mind. 

 

“There’s a pool.” Haru mutters in a low tone, clearly resigned to the fact that Rin won’t let a swimming pool’s proximity go now that he’s latched onto the concept like a bulldog. He has no way of knowing that Rin is spiraling a different direction, sweat beading along his hairline and dampening the hair that lays against his neck. He fervently hopes Haru doesn’t pick up on his panting or the increase in his heart rate, wondering if perhaps Haru perceives changes in someone’s pulse easily because blood is a liquid like water.

 

Rin attempts to heave a steadying breath, but instead gulps down air so quickly he chokes on it. He hits his mouth with the back of his wrist to cover his coughing fit, annoyed that now he’s the one glaring out the window.

 

A hand lightly lands on his forearm, where he had stupidly pushed his sleeves up earlier in an attempted show of driving prowess, slender fingers wrapping around his skin in a gesture of comfort. Rin startles and peers down at the point of contact, expecting to see smoke rising from the brand of Haru’s hold on him. Rin clamps down on his racing thoughts, tries to calm the galloping of the traitorous heart in his chest that threatens to expose him if he doesn’t rein it in. 

 

“There’s a parking lot just down the street. Most of the residents with cars use it.” Haru isn’t removing his hand and Rin’s forearm is on fire, scorched by a boy who lives in the cooling embrace of water. 

 

Brain scrambling to keep up with Haru’s second parking tip of the day, Rin frowns in confusion. “Why do I need to park? I don’t live here.”

 

Haru squeezes his hand tighter, before releasing Rin’s arm and giving it a few gentle pats. “Your car won’t fit in my apartment.”

 

“What? What are you even talking about? I know that! I never claimed it would! Wait, what? Haru, just tell me why you want me to park the car.” Rin’s brain is coming back online now that his arm is no longer being manhandled by Haru. His mind believes now is the perfect time to conjure up images of Haru impatiently slamming the apartment door closed with his foot before shoving Rin up against its unforgiving surface, hands fisted in his team jacket as he devours Rin’s gaping mouth. 

 

Oblivious to Rin’s mental torment, Haru gazes at him with something akin to pity. “Come upstairs.”

 

“To your apartment?!” Rin slumps down a little in the seat at the outbust, knees hitting the steering wheel, as he hastily rolls the window up to prevent any more curious glances from the sidewalk.

 

Haru’s fire grip is back on his forearm, a soft smile gracing his face as he watches Rin fidget, likely able to pierce right through his feeble emotional armor. Rin has never been adept at keeping his soul hidden from anyone, especially not Haru, regardless of how desperately hard he has ever tried to shy away from exposure. “Yes. I want you to come up with me.”

 

Rin gurgles out a sound that might be a giggle, when really it sounds like maybe he’s drowning in his own saliva. He sighs and bites his bottom lip, leaning his head back against the headrest. He cracks his eyes open, he doesn’t even recall closing them, and peeks at Haru through his eyelashes. “You want me to park the car?”

 

Haru snorts out a laugh with a slight nod of his head. “Rin.” He slides his hand down to locate Rin’s clammy one, which Haru either doesn’t notice or mind, as he presses their palms together and seamlessly intertwines their fingers. 

 

“Okay, Haru,” murmurs Rin, the thundering in his ears quieting itself to a muted roar, and his heartbeat gradually slowing to a healthy rhythm as he feels the steady, comforting presence of Haru’s hand wrapping around his. He smiles in relief and glances over at his passenger, though in reality Rin is never sure who leads between the two of them, their relationship a constant reciprocation of encouragement, support, and appreciation. He’s not sure if Haru wants everything Rin wants, if he craves Rin in the same way that he constantly craves Haru, but he knows their entire friendship is founded on love and respect. 

 

Haru relocates their joined hands to the gear shaft and promptly lets go. Rin’s eyes widen in surprise as he peers down at his suddenly very lonely hand. He lifts his head to see amusement in Haru’s fond expression. “You need your hand back to drive.”

 

Rin chuckles, but it turns into a gasp, as soft lips graze his skin, pressing a brief kiss onto his rapidly blushing cheek. He mashes his foot onto the brake pedal and shifts into gear, watching over his shoulder to find a safe gap in which to merge back into traffic. They are done idling, both ready to drive until they find a space to slow down and come to a stop together.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> It could have gone down like this. Right?


End file.
